


close

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Possessive Dean, dean calls you little girl, like once but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean just can't get enough of you.





	close

His lips crashed against yours as he tugged you into his lap, all insistence and rough, coaxing whimpers out of your lips as he bit at your bottom lip, moved your hips to grind against him. Once you moved of your own accord, he began feeling you up, pleasure pooling in your very core as his sense of entitlement made itself known. His hands skimmed over your sides, slid up your stomach to grip your breasts. His fingers brushed over your nipples, and he pulled out of the kiss to start nipping and sucking at your neck.

"Don't even think about begging yet, little girl. We're just getting started."


End file.
